


"Hi."

by cachal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Experimental Style, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, Love, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Neck Kissing, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Prose Poem, Random & Short, Reader-Insert, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Self-Insert, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Slow Dancing, Stand Alone, Sweet, Vignette, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 07:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10271675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cachal/pseuds/cachal
Summary: Imagine slow dancing with Isaac...





	

Slow dancing with Isaac to 'Can't help falling in love with you', in your room.  
Burrying your face in his collarbone.  
Sucking in his lovely scent.  
Sensing his warm hands and long fingers on your back.  
Noticing how he tilts his head on yours.  
Getting butterflies, because you know it means that he's relaxing now.  
Being sure he even closed his eyes.  
You two are barely moving now.  
Wishing this would never end.  
Feeling how his breath goes faster when you tighten your grip.  
Being so happy you might burst.  
Daring to plant a soft kiss on his sensitive skin.  
Hearing him sigh and feeling him shiver all over.  
Slowly looking up to him.  
His face, so close that you might drown in his eyes.  
Purring "Hi." and being send over the moon by his answering smile.  
Instictively closing your eyes while your lips find one another.  
The soft and sweet kiss makes your body tingle all over.  
Your head is spinning and the world stops existing.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.


End file.
